Some One New
by ReiMin09
Summary: There is a new girl at Hogwarts. She is from an American wizarding school. She is a very powerful witch, and Harry is woried about her. My first FF please RR
1. Her

Some One New

Chapter 1: Her

This was the start of Harry, Hermione, and Ron's 7th year at Hogwarts. As the walked to the Gryffindor table Harry noticed there was a new girl. She looked like a 7th year buy Harry had never seen her before. "Hey look have you ever seen her before?" Harry asked Ron.

"Seen who before?" Hermione asked as she walked up behind Harry and Ron.

"Her" Ron said pointing to the new girl.

"Oh, her." She said uninterested. "She is the new exchange student from an American wizarding school," Hermione said.

"Wow America, that is bloody brilliant. But where in America is she from?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?" Hermione replied.

"If you are talking about me please don't," the girl said as she walked up. "By the way if you were I'm Rachel Pratt." She said.

"So are you really from America?" asked Harry.

"Yes I am. Now that I have told you my name what is yours?" Rachel asked.

"Well my name is Hermione Granger. This is Harry Potter, and this is Ron Wesley." Hermione said. She pointed to Ron and Harry as she said their names.

"Are you the famous Harry Potter? Do you really have the scare? Do you remember any of the events that happened the night your parents died?" Rachel asked quickly. Then she noticed it was very rude of her to questions and said "I am so sorry Harry I... I didn't mean to be rude." She said blushing.

"It is quiet alright. Actually I have learned more about my parents being here than I did before I came." Harry said.

"Oh really? That is very interesting. I have learned a lot about you, by books I mean. Now I can write my friends back in Houston tellin' them that I have met you," she said.

"Is that were you live in America? Houston?" Ron asked.

"Ya it is in Texas which is a state in America," Rachel replied

"Hey scare-face move out of the way." Draco Malfoy said as he pushed by. "What is this beautiful lady doing over hear?" he asked Rachel.

"And you are?" Rachel questioned him

"Oh me.. Well my name is Draco Malfoy," he replied.

"Nice to met you Draco. My name is Rachel Pratt. I'm a new exchange student form America. Now if you would be so kind as to get out of my way. I was talking to Harry, Ron, and Hermione." She said pushing him out of the way. "Lets go sit down for dinner." She said to the other three.

"Bloody brilliant Rachel," Ron stammered. "Even Hermione has punched Malfoy but never left him just standing there speechless."

"Thanks Ron," Hermione said sarcastically.

"You make it sound like I did something awesome, my teachers back home insist us doing that kind of thing," replied Rachel.

"Well let's just say that Malfoy has never had a girl stand up to him like that," Harry put in.

When they got to the table Ron and Rachel got into an indebt conversation about American quidditch and many other things. Harry and Hermione were left alone to talk by themselves. The minutes flew by and soon it was time to go to bed.

"Will you show me were our common room is?" Rachel asked as Hermione, Harry, and Ron got up to leave.

"Sheer." Hermione said. "Let's go." She motioned her two old friends and new friend out of the Great Hall, and up to the Gryffindor common room.


	2. Harry's Girlfriend

Some One New

Chapter 2: Harry's Girlfriend

When they got up to the Gryfendor common room Hermione said, "Rachel the girls' dorms are up to the right, and the boys' are to the left. Come on let me help you unpack."

"Thanks Hermione. Good night Harry. Good night Ron," Rachel said waving to the two boys as she left.

As the walked up to the girls' dorms Parvati Patil walked up behind then. "Hello Hermione and new girl who I have not met yet," she said.

"Hello Parvati, how was you summer?" Hermione asked. "Oh look at my manners. This is Rachel Pratt she is that new exchange student from America. Rachel this is Parvati Patil she is in Gryffindor too."

"Nice to meet you Parvati," Rachel said holding out her hand to shake Parvati's.

"You too Rachel," said Parvati shaking Rachel's hand.

"So were do I sleep?" asked Rachel as the walked into the girls' dorm.

"You sleep right here. You things are at the end of your bed and the house elves have already made your bed." Hermione said pointing to the empty bed by her's.

"That's cool right by you," Rachel pointed out. "Oh Hermione, have you known Harry that long?"

"Yes. I have known him for seven years now. Yep today seven years ago we were sorted into this house." Hermione replied.

"Well you'd think she'd know her own boyfriend," Parvati said jumping in.

"He's your boyfriend," Rachel said sounding amazed.

"Yes he is. Why do you sound so shocked?" asked Hermione, kind of mad that Rachel had sounded that way. "He has been my boyfriend for two years now."

"Oh. That is cool I knew he had a girlfriend I just didn't know who it was." said Rachel.

"Look it is time to go to bed, good night everyone," Hermione said loudly.

"Night ya'll," Rachel said in her Texan accent.

(Now to Harry & Ron)

"Hey Harry don't you thing Rachel is cute?" Ron asked quietly.

"Yes she's cute but I like Hermione better," replied Harry.

"Well of course you like Hermione better she is your girlfriend. But I mean if she wasn't would you like Rachel?" Ron questioned.

"Yes I'd like her. Why do you ask?" asked Harry.

"Well because I think I like her. Good thing you have Hermione," Ron said.

"Ron lets just go to bed. Good night," said Harry.


	3. Owls

**Hey guys sorry it took me soo long to get this chap up i kinda changed it a bit so here it is and this has some of my friends in it so i dedicate this to all of them. so here it is and i promis that i will have the next one up soon. so here is my next chapter chapter 3: Owls...**

Hermione woke up to find that Rachel was sitting in her four-poster writing, "Whatcha writing?" Hermione asked.

"Oh just my story," Rachel replied scratching something down on a piece of notebook paper.

"Story, what kind of story?" Hermione asked getting out of bed to look over at what Rachel was writing.

"Then story that I'm writing with my friend Katy in H-town," Rachel answered.

"H-town?" Hermione looked puzzled.

"Houston. That's what we Houstonians call Houston." Rachel giggled. Just then as beautiful golden barn owl flew in the window with a parcel on its leg. "Hey Asher. Thanks I appreciate it." Rachel patted the owl on the head as she relinquished the parcel. "Oh, good. It's something from Katy. Hold on Asher let me give you my reply." She took out a piece of notebook paper. Wrote something down and tied it on the owl's leg. She then pulled out her wand and tapped her hand where a treat appeared she handed it to the owl that took it generously and then it flew out the window. Hermione was so amazed that Rachel didn't have to say anything.

"Do you want to go down and eat breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah hold on." Rachel opened her parcel on her bed. Out popped a snow globe with the state of Texas in it. The next thing that popped out was a bag of candy that said something on it that Hermione couldn't see. "Katy knows I love my candy." Rachel said as another bag of the same sort of candy.

"So whose owl was that?" Hermione asked.

"That was Katy's owl, Asher. She always sands me stuff," Rachel said smiling.

"Do you send stuff back?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah but I haven't gotten to go to Hogsmead. and get her anything," Rachel answered. As she finished another owl flew in, this one was a dark brown horned owl. "Oh Erin…" Rachel said as she opened the letter on its leg. "Dear Ray," Rachel read allowed more to herself than to Hermione. "I send you my love for ya, and I'm so sorry that I couldn't send you off on your flight. Right now its probably mid morning. Max is so crazy without you here. He said that you haven't been answering your cell. He told me he was gonna write to you. Jane will be there soon." At this a snowy owl flew through the open window that looked a lot like Hedwig. "Oh hello Jane," Rachel said patting the owl on the head. "Yer mom and dad want to talk to ya so you need to call. We all send our love over the sea and through all of England heart Erin," Rachel finished. "Thank you Neil." Rachel patted the horned owl on the head and gave it a treat as it flew out the window.

"You sure do have a lot of people who miss you," Hermione said.

"Yeah they all love me," Rachel replied.

"So not to pry or anything but who is this Max fellow?" Hermione asked.

"Oh that's okay. Max is my boyfriend back home in H-town. And this is his owl Jane," she answered. Holding out her hand so the snowy owl could perch on it. "Thank you Jane," She said holding out a treat as she grabbed the note from the owl's leg. Rachel opened it and read it to herself with an occasional "Oh-Oh." Or a giggle. "Let's go down for breakfast now," Rachel requested.

"Yeah let's get Harry and Ron and then go down to the Great Hall." Hermione suggested. She walked out the door and stopped, noticing that Rachel wasn't behind her. She turned to see Rachel sitting on the bed with a snowy owl on her shoulder. "I thought that Jane had already left."

Rachel looked up, "Oh she did this is my owl Xavier. He is Jane's brother." Hermione realized there was a note in Rachel's lap. "This just came with Xavier. It's from my parents and I'm," she paused "I'm afraid to open it."

"Well do you want me to open it for you? I mean I love getting owls from my parents," Hermione said.

"No that's alright." Rachel got up and walked over to her trunk. Hermione still hadn't realized that Rachel had her pajamas on. Rachel tapped the trunk with the tip of her wand and it opened, a billowing black robe with the Gryffindor insignia on it wrapped itself around her. After all movement had ceased Rachel was wearing the black robe. She quickly shoved her wand and her parents note in a pocket and walked up to Hermione saying, "Let's go then shall we?" But they had yet to take a step when they heard a loud hoot. "Oh, Xavier please forgive me," she said turning and producing a rather large treat out of her pocket. "The owlery is up that way," she pointed upward. As she turned away the owl hooted again. "What Xavier?" she asked. There was a moment pause as what Hermione could think was that the owl in some way was talking to Rachel.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked quietly walking up behind the American.

"He told me that I had to read the note or he would pester me all day about it," she said taking the note from her pocket. She opened it and read it quietly then she burst out laughing.

"What is it?" Hermione asked surprised. "Are you okay?" she asked when Rachel had not stopped laughing.

"I'm…. Fine," Rachel said between burst of laughter. "It's just that the note says that my twin brother Alaster is here and he will be joining me as a Gryffindor." Rachel laughed again.

"Why is that so funny?" Hermione asked confused.

"Well one my brother was all into being kissed by a dementor before he stepped into Hogwarts' halls, and two he said he would have to die before he let anyone take him out of Texas and if he did die then he would haunt the person who took his body out of Texas borders," Rachel laughed. "I don't think he is serious about it but you know it's kind of funny."

"Well let's go see. If he's here then well he's either dead or soulless," Hermione joked. Rachel just laughed.

"Right let's go then," She said once she got herself under control. She walked out of the girls dorms and down the stairs. Hermione was right behind her. Hermione was barely out the door when she heard Rachel gasp.

**Okay okay i know cliffhanger but then it make ya'll wanting more. so be nice a review please i beg you o fine if you have too much stuff going on that you can't review then i won't did if you don't so then whatever but please review!**


	4. Alaster

**Hey guys here is the next chapter so i know the last one was a cliff hanger but this one isn't as much as on so here is my next chapter Alaster...**

**Oh yes wait i would like to thank GypsyFury and XORyn14kleOX for reviewing the previous chapter and for all my other reviewers that have reviewed my work in times past. so here is my next chapter**

Chapter 4: Alaster

(Harry & Ron)

Harry and Ron were walking down the steps from the boy's dormitories when they saw Rachel run down from the girl's dorms to a boy their age that stood in the middle of the common room. Rachel ran up to him hugging him. "She has a boyfriend?" Ron asked sadly.

"Why are you asking me?" Harry asked annoyed. "Let us go see who this mystery boy is." Harry walked down the steps and up to Rachel who had now stopped hugging the other boy and he had his arm around her. "Hey Rachel."

"Good morning Harry. Good morning Ron. Let me introduce you to my twin brother Alaster," Rachel said.

Alaster stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you," he said.

"You too," Harry replied shaking Alaster's out stretched hand. He looked over the siblings Alaster did really look like Rachel but a male version.

"So yer the famous Harry Potter?" Alaster asked giving Harry a good look over.

"Yeah that's me, and this is my best friend Ron Weasly," Harry said letting Ron come out.

"Hey," Ron said.

Just then there was a "ahem," sound alot like Professor Umbridge, as Hermione walked down from the girls' dorms.

"And this is my other best friend Hermione Granger," Harry said presenting Hermione.

"And girlfriend," Ron coughed. Harry jabbed Ron in the ribs with his elbow.

"Nice to meet you Alaster," Hermione said as she came across the common room.

"You too," Alaster said.

"So Aly, what are you doing here?" Rachel said looking Alaster over from head to foot. She poked him in the stomach.

"What are you doing? And if you don't want me to bee here then I'll just so home." Alaster laughed.

"No don't I was just asking." Rachel laughed also. "So why are you here?"

"Mom and Dad sent me," Alaster replied.

"So then you've been kissed by a dementor and yer a ghost?" Rachel asked laughing. Harry was puzzled why would she ask that. She was hugging him so he couldn't be a ghost Harry figured.

"Nope," Alaster replied simply.

"Then how are you here?" Rachel asked raising her eye brow.

"Well I think it is an invention called the air plane, and Mom and Dad persuaded me to come." Alaster laughed again.

"But why? When I asked you swore up and down that you would never step foot in these halls unless you got kissed by a dementor first," Rachel said confused. "And you would have to be dead before any one could take you out of Texas."

"All is true but Mom and Dad more or less pushed me out the door and onto the plane and into Hogwarts," came his reply.

"So what's so wrong with Hogwarts?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Nothing really I just like Haven better." Alaster replied in a shut up and stop asking me stupid questions tone. "Look I'm famished can we go down to breakfast?"

"Sure. So what's Haven?" Ron questioned.

"Haven is our old school. The one back in America." Rachel butted in, walking in front of all of them heading out of the Gryffindor common room and down the stairs.

"I believe, correct me if I'm wrong Ron. But I believe he was asking me," Alaster said.

"Oh shut up," Rachel said. She walked back and whispered something in Hermione's ear and then both girls ran ahead so that the boys couldn't hear what was being said.

**So i know that the chapter was short but i hope it was good so now review.**


	5. First Day

**Okay i'm sorry it took me forever to post a new chapter because of school and vacation and all that but now you get to read the next chapter. yaya you. well here it is have fun reading.**

* * *

Some one new Chapter 5: First Day 

"Oh Rachel, mom, dad, and Max, all told me to tell you to turn on your cell," Alaster said as the five sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"It would not work even if she did," Hermione said. Her four companions all looked at her with questioning faces. "Have none of you all read Hogwarts a History? No muggle machinery works in here, except anything that has to do with the time," Hermione smiled to herself.

"Right ovell I already wrote Max back and I'll write mom and dad back later," Rachel told Alaster.

"Uh Rachel just a question but who is this Max you are two are talking about?" Ron asked.

"Maxwell Peterson AKA Max is Rachel's boyfriend, back at home," Alaster answered before Rachel could, to Rachel he said, "He told me to tell you that he was trying to convince his parents to let him come to Hogwarts so that he could be with you and to tell him when the first Hogsmeed trip is so that he can visit."

"It's September 30th" Harry and Hermione said in unison. Hermione blushed and Harry continued. "Mione and I are Heads so we get to plan them. We have even gotten permission from Dumbledore to have one once a month," Harry smiled.

"Well Aly I can always apparate and see him anytime I want." Rachel smiled at her brother.

Ron looked at the female American with interest. "When did you get your license?"

Rachel glanced over at him, "Well in America we get our license when we turn sixteen like driver's license." Ron looked confused. "Muggle transportation in cars."

"That's cool we get ours when we turn seventeen," Hermione smiled. She took a bite of her eggs.

"Miss and Mr. Pratt I see you two are getting along fine then. Well time for schedules." Professor McGonagall smiled at the five friends. She handed each one a slip of parchment with writing on it then moved along.

"Oh great first day back and we get stuck with Double Potions with Slytherin," Ron groaned.

"It can't be that bad can it? I mean come on this is one school not four separate ones in one building," Alaster said optimistically.

Hermione smiled weakly, "Your right Alaster we are one school and we should act like it, by getting along with the other houses."

"But you have never met any of the Slytherin they hate us Gryffindor. As does their head of house Professor Snape," Ron wined.

"I think Alaster and Hermione are right we need to ban together since Voldemort's back and we will need all the help we can get fighting him." Ron flinched as Harry said Voldemort's name. "Cut it out Ron."

"We need to get to class or Snape will give us extra homework and take points from us." Hermione said grabbing her book bag as Harry, Ron, Rachel, and Alaster did the same.

Potions class was not quite as horrible as Ron had explained it would be but they did get a foot long essay on the uses of eye of newt. After Potions was Transfiguration which they learned how to turn a whistle into a watch then got home work on practicing it. After Transfiguration was Charms. Where they took a watch and had to charm it to sing you the time, along with after class practice as homework.

The last class of the day was Defense against the Dark Arts. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rachel, and Alaster trudged on into the classroom without knowing who the new teacher was. The five friends sat in the back and got ready for the lesson without seeing the teacher yet.

After everyone had settled down there was a loud bang that came from the back of the class, smoke filled the room. As the smoke began to clear a silhouette of a shaggy haired man came into view. Once the smoke had cleared Rachel let out a gasp. There stood a handsome young man no older than thirty, with golden blond hair and dazzling green eyes. He smiled at the class revealing perfectly white teeth.

"Jonathan," Rachel stammered. Looking over her new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.

"That would be Professor Pratt to you Rachel," the young man flashed another smile. "Hello all my name is Jonathan Pratt, and I will be your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." He walked up to the front of the class making some girls swoon. "Professor Dumbledore has asked me to come and teach ya'll. As you can probably tell I'm not from around Britain. I come from the United States of America," he paused, "Rachel and Alaster Pratt both know me as their older brother. I was very ashamed that no one even lifted a wand to attack me when I issued the smoke, especially my younger siblings." He glared at Rachel and Alaster. "Ya never know, it could have been Voldemort attacking or some of his Death Eaters," he looked around the room and grinned at the people who grimaced at the sound of Voldemort's name. "I will tell you this will not do. You will have a surprise test in one of your classes, and if you don't do something next time I will fail all of you."

But now lets get back to Defense against the Dark Arts." He smiled. "I know all of you are in seventh year so you should know quite a lot. I have heard you have had a few bad teachers and soom really good ones. I hope to be a great one. I have also heard roomers that there was an illegal gathering of students practicing Defense against the Dark Arts, calling themselves Dumbledore's Army, and it was head up by our own Mr. Potter. Is this true?"

Everyone tuned to look at Harry who wanted to shrink away into non-existence. Hermione looked at her boyfriend and sighed. "Oh for goodness sake Harry. Yes Professor Pratt it is true all of it." The Professor smiled at her, she blushed.

"Thank you Miss Granger. I'm guessing that you were apart of it?" Hermione nodded." Well would all stand up who were apart of this D.A.?" About the whole class room stood up except for Rachel, Alaster, and a few other people.

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of classes for that day. "Well I didn't think that we talked for that long. Okay no homework but if you don't do anything next time smoke comes you will all be sorry. Rachel and Alaster may I speak to you please?"

"We will be right to dinner save us a spot." Rachel said to Hermione, Ron, and Harry as she walked up to her older brother. "Yes sir."

He quickly embraced her into a hug. "Well I am truly disappointed in you two. That would have never passed at Haven," the older man looked at the twins.

"Well FYI Jon this isn't Haven. And come on give us a break it was our first day." Rachel complained to her older sibling. "We don't want to revile everything to these people just yet." She smiled.

"Come on give us a break Jon," Alaster put in.

"So Jon if you are here who is teaching DADA back at Haven?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Someone you don't know," Jon's eyes flashed as if daring her to ask more about it. "Let's go down to dinner I'm famished."

* * *

**So that was it i hope you liked it now if you would please find the botton that says Go on it right under this and push it and then type in what you thought about the chapter i would be very pleased.**


End file.
